


开始

by itsseven77



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsseven77/pseuds/itsseven77
Summary: 他们开始了一段新的故事。





	开始

张继科拎着毛巾和水瓶从单独训练室出来的时候正好遇见被称为“杀神”的三级生陈玘，不用猜也知道，他肯定是作为临时搭挡来找马龙应付阶段考核的。

张继科靠在墙后，拿毛巾慢慢擦身上的汗，对马龙的好奇让他停了下来，他也许应该去洗个澡，或者回宿舍偷偷打把许昕私藏的游戏，但他还是冒着被发现的风险停了下来。

“龙崽，”他听见陈玘的声音从不远处传来，“你这样下去也不是个事儿啊，组织不是分派了新的搭档。这次又是什么理由？”

“没理由。就是不想搭档，我一个人也可以。”张继科听见马龙拉开了模拟训练室的铁门，“玘哥，开始吧？”

陈玘好一会儿没说话，张继科甚至以为自己被发现了，而后他听见三级生叹了口气，“好，进去吧。”

铁门缓缓地合死了，走廊里又恢复了一阵寂静。张继科保持着擦汗的动作又待了好一会儿，做贼心虚般从另一个出口离开了。

他对这个被分配的搭档充满了好奇，他从未展示过他的能力，他以前的搭档又发生了什么？张继科想去问一问三人组的许昕和方博，他也确实那么做了。

许昕如张继科猜测的一般缩在一号机械室鼓捣他的新机枪，张继科进门的时候差点被天花板上的那团不明发光物晃瞎眼，方博见到来人哎哟一声直起身来，连声叫着欢迎将张继科请进屋里。

还真把这里当家了啊。张继科内心吐槽道，“这怎么这么亮？”“哦哦，瞎子嫌这里太暗了，我给他打个光。”方博打了个响指，不明发光物发出了舞厅才有的彩光，带着厚重护目镜的许昕注意到周围环境的变化，抬起头来，“哟，新人，你怎么找到这儿来了。”

张继科用目光逼着方博收起了天花板上的那团光球，许昕将护目镜推到头顶，从一堆铁皮零件后面跨了过来，“有事儿？”

“就，”张继科被方博让到沙发上，一时不知道如何开口，“想打听一下马龙的事情。”

“哦——”方博拖长了尾音，他盘起腿来托着下巴盯着张继科，“你还没打消要跟龙哥搭档的念头啊，要开始攻略了吗？”

张继科不知道自己自己是不是脸红了，但他耳朵有点发热。许昕连忙跳出来救场，“啊，那个，新人...”“张继科，”张继科翻开心里的小本本在许昕的名字后面加了一分，“我叫张继科。”

“啊啊，老张，”许昕一副自来熟的样子，他一只手熟练地攀上方博的肩膀，“你想了解关于龙哥的什么事啊。”“...关于，他为什么跟三级生陈玘做临时搭挡？”张继科思索着措了一下辞。

许昕了然地点点头，“你是想问龙哥为什么不跟你搭档？”Bingo！内心的小张继科欢呼着高举双臂，然而现实中的张继科本科只是面无表情地点了点头。

“龙哥以前也是有搭档的，但是大突袭期间，我们作为补充力量被抽调到前线，他的搭档在抵挡一次袭击中牺牲了。牺牲搭档是一件很艰难的事情，不过话说回来也不是不能接受，但是龙哥始终没能走出那个阴影，加上你他已经拒绝了五六任搭档了。”

“那陈玘？”

“玘哥是龙哥刚进入卡巴拉的对接学长，后来玘哥的搭档皓哥被提拔到前线管理层了，玘哥继续留在卡巴拉接受训练，这不正好能顶一下龙哥搭档的空缺，在考核和关键性训练中做一下临时搭挡。”

张继科花了一点时间消化刚刚听到的消息，“从卡巴拉派遣的学员，不是都要成组毕业吗？”方博点了点头，露出一脸为难的表情，“所以啊，你可要快点攻略龙哥啊。不然升了三级生胖刘他们就要强行分配搭档了，你可是我见过被分配来的搭档里最顺眼的了。”

张继科看着眼前勾搭在一起的两个人，缓缓伸出一根食指，“最后一个问题。”许昕跟方博默契地点点头。

“你们搞在一起了吗？”

张继科夺门而出前差点被方博放出来的光球闪瞎了眼。

张继科刚从机械室拐进大厅，正碰上马龙从训练区拐出来。张继科脚步一顿突兀地停在大厅中央，马龙似乎是察觉到了什么，朝这边看过来。

“好巧。”他朝张继科点点头，从他面前走过，按住了电梯下楼键，“下楼吗？”张继科恍惚了一下，忙点了两下头匆忙跟进电梯。

一股若有若无的火焰灼烧味儿冲撞进张继科的鼻腔，张继科愣了一下神，悄悄抬眼看向旁边站得笔直正在翻看通讯器的名义上的搭档。是火焰吗？张继科做贼似的收回目光，抽动着鼻子嗅着电梯中轻微弥漫着的焦糊味儿。

电梯缓缓地停在三楼，一群看起来刚下课的一级生吵嚷着呼啦啦一齐涌入电梯。马龙仍旧低头翻看着通讯器，身前的一级生扛着一把铁质的教学三角尺，正随着那人往里移动一点点靠近马龙，张继科顾不得喊他，只来得及抬起右手罩在那人的脸上。

他感觉马龙抬起了头，眼睫毛上下扫过他的掌心，他一阵战栗，相比起来三角尺划出的口子反而并没有多么疼痛。扛着三角尺的学生没有空间收回肩上具有极大杀伤力的教学器具，只得连连道歉。张继科小幅度拜拜左手表示没事，那三角尺半分未动，逼得张继科撤手也不是不撤也不是。

马龙被突如其来的意外搞得莫名其妙，刚刚还在给许昕回消息，突然眼前就黑了。一股血腥的铁锈味儿传来，他意识到张继科的手似乎是替他抵挡了某些灾祸。

“....谢谢啊。”他小声说道。张继科咬了一下下唇，“没事儿，就是，你能不能，先别眨眼？”“嗯？”马龙下意识地闭上眼睛，“怎么了？”“就是，掌心有点痒。”再不闭眼就要发生什么必须去厕所才能解决的问题了。张继科咽下了后一句话，哑着嗓子说道，他好想用能力给自己补充点水分，自己喉咙里的水分似乎快要被马龙这撮小火苗儿烧干了。

从电梯下来后，张继科打算去冲个澡冷静冷静，他觉得自己似乎刚从火场出来，浑身弥漫着一股烧焦味儿。马龙从身后叫住他，“...新人！”马龙本来不想学许昕的叫法，刚要开口却后知后觉的发现自己似乎都不知道这个搭档的名字。

见马龙不好意思地抓抓头发，张继科插着兜笑起来，“我叫张继科。”“嗯...张继科，”马龙点点头，目光躲闪着不敢直视对面人的眼睛，“去医务室处理一下吧，起码也要用自来水冲一下，上点碘伏。”

张继科抽出手来，打量了一下，“唔...似乎不是特别深啊，没事儿的。你要是不放心的话...”他似乎是想到了什么，朝着马龙走了几步，用左手覆在了右手手背上，马龙眼看着一股一股的水流从他重叠着的两只手中涌出，滴滴答答洒在地上，“你可以看着我先冲一下。”

“...水？”张继科意识到他在问自己的能力，进而点了点头，他抬起右手伸到马龙脸前，“怎么样，冲干净了。所以你现在知道我的能力了，你的呢？”

马龙似乎不愿就这个问题与他纠缠下去，他捧起张继科抬起的手，“口子似乎不像你说的那么浅，还是去处理一下吧。你要是觉得麻烦，也可以把博儿叫下来，他可以当奶妈用。话说回来，他现在应该跟大蟒在一号室吧？”

接触到马龙手指的那一瞬间，张继科突然有种惹火上身的感觉。要不是看不到明火，他几乎要认为马龙在他手上点了一把火，火苗越燃越大，顺着他的手臂一路袭来，似乎要把他烧个精光。

“不，不用了吧，会自己长好的。”张继科慌忙地抽回手来。马龙收回手，似乎是下了很大决心一般，“那今晚我请你吃饭吧，就当补偿你。”“一道口子而已，值不上一顿饭。”张继科摆摆手，又听马龙继续说，“...还有，拒绝跟你搭档的事。刚进卡巴拉的第一任搭档就被拒绝了，换我我也接受不了。但是搭档这件事我实在是没办法接受，还是对不起了。”

送走张继科后许昕又一头拱进了他那对七零八落的机枪部件里，方博翘着脚摊在沙发上拿着许昕的通讯器跟马龙发消息。从刚才到现在，对方一直没有再回复他的消息，他又发了几条问马龙在干什么，见还是没回音便扔了通讯器凑到操作台前。

光球因为方博的接近像充上电一般更亮了一些，方博撑着脑袋趴在操作台前，“欸，许昕，你说，这个张什么科真的能成功上位吗？”

许昕把护目镜一拉，拿螺丝刀的后柄轻轻敲在那人脑袋上，“我真想把你脑袋撬开看看里面都是些啥，你最近是不是又熬夜看小说了？”

“就许你熬夜打游戏，不许我熬夜看小说啊。”方博晃了两下脑袋，不满地回嘴道，“不过，说真的许昕，张继科真的跟别人不一样。他不仅直接住到了我们宿舍，还来跟我们打听龙哥前任搭档的事情，以前被分配过来的人可都没做到这个地步。”

“而且，许昕，张继科是第一年来卡巴拉吧？他可是我听说过的唯一一个刚进卡巴拉就直接晋升二级生的人啊，连‘杀神’玘哥都是一年年练过来的。他技术和经验都这么丰富，我合理推测他进卡巴拉前一定不是个普通人！”

“好了好了，小天才，”许昕朝他摆了摆手，示意他离开操作台，“你去那边再看会书，别再想那个新人了，搞完后座我们就去吃饭。吃饭的时候再慢慢推理。”

张继科没想到马龙会主动提起这个话题，平常在宿舍里马龙总是早出晚归的那一个，从第一天进卡巴拉在管理室见得那一面后已经过去快一个星期了，这是二人第一次真正意义上的会面。

“没事没事，”张继科摆摆手，做出一副大度的模样，“我以前在自卫队也是单干，你也知道的，自卫队没有正式管制体系，能活下来就行，哪有卡巴拉这么多条条框框的规矩。”

“你是自卫队的？”马龙有些惊讶地看向他。张继科耸耸肩膀补充道，“曾经，我一般不跟别人讨论这些。毕竟也算不上是什么辉煌的历史，各地自卫队可是过街老鼠，人人喊打。看你这么震惊...你没看我的资料？”

马龙耳朵一红，支支吾吾，“我，我没细看...毕竟，毕竟没有想接受上级安排的想法。”

张继科了然地点点头，把手插回兜里，“这样吧，我答应你今晚请我吃饭。毕竟就像你说的，你可是我进入卡巴拉后，哦不，整个人生里第一个搭档，还是拒绝了我的那种。”

马龙显然没想到他一下子把搭档问题上升到人生角度，不知所措地点点头，“那，那，今晚七点，食堂见。”张继科点点头，看似冷静，实则慌的一批地转身离开。

马龙揣着通讯器在一楼大厅站了好一会儿，从上了电梯到现在许昕给他发了好几条消息，大概都是问他去哪了怎么不回消息。马龙打开通讯录翻到陈玘的电话打了过去。

“龙崽，怎么了？”

“玘哥，无论如何也要找到搭档才能毕业吗？”

“对啊，所以你必须在升三级生前自己找一个，明年的这个时候组织就会强行给你分配搭档了，那时候不管你同不同意都得跟他结组。只剩一年的磨合期对于你们来说是个不小的缺点。”

“咱俩的匹配指数是多少来着？”

“87%吧，这是因为我从你还是一级生时就负责对接你了。一般搭档的匹配指数在30%~50%之间，像方博和许昕那样一开始匹配指数就达到72%的是不常见的。他俩估计就是传说中的天生一对吧。”

“话是没错，但听起来怎么这么怪啊。”马龙吐槽着陈玘的形容词，内心里不可抑制地想起在刘国梁的逼迫下两人做的数据模拟匹配测试，结果在马龙看完后就被销毁了，到现在除了马龙谁也不知道那个数字——94%。

“实验室的数据模拟匹配系统不是特别准吧？”不死心的马龙拐弯抹角地问道。陈玘在通讯器那头思索了一会儿，“跟实际匹配的测试结果的误差在2%~3%之间吧，毕竟是各项数据的计算机匹配结果，这种高科技的玩意儿精确度应该很高吧。”

“啊，知道了。谢谢玘哥。”马龙略带消沉地道了谢，准备结束这场通话。陈玘那边道了别，临了又开口说了一句，“龙崽，我明年就要去前线找王皓了，你是我进入卡巴拉带的唯一一个小孩，我走之前你能不能给我找个搭档，让我放心的去前线？”

“诶诶，玘哥，你怎么说的像个老母亲在逼我找对象要孩子一样。”马龙扑哧一下笑出来，笑了两声又回归了正形，“我知道了，我会尽力试试的。”


End file.
